The Destined One
by Night Parade
Summary: Natsu doing something in the grand magic game that save everyone when the army of dragon attack the capital city but he dissapear after that and everyone think that he is dead. only some people that know the truth. after three years he came back but because of unknown reason his friends treated him horribly and began to hate him. My first story. NaZA. please read and review.


**The Destined One**

By Night Parade

Disclaimer : I don't own the Fairy Tail. It belong to Hiro Mashima

**Chapter One : Prologue**

Last day on the Grand Magic Tournament. Every smile and excitement from the crowd turned into screamed of terror and fear. It happens when over ten thousand of dragons begin to attack the city. The rune knight and the army trying to evacuate normal people to a save place, while the mage begin to attack the dragons.

All wizards from every guild works together to defeat all the dragons. They only have one thing in their mind: "SURVIVE". Even Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear also join the fight.

They do everything they can but in the end they collapse one by one from exhaustion. Only few of them that still have a little energy to stand namely Natsu, Erza, Jura from Lamia Scale, Laxus, Makarov, Minerva, Jellal and Ultear but judging from the situation they have no chance to win.

Jellal is already at his limit and for a second he let his guard down. One of the dragon see this as an opportunity and attacking him using his claw. Jellal that have no energy left can't avoid the attack. Seeing that Jellal didn't move, Erza move herself to protect Jellal. Erza cole her eyes and brace herself for the attack, but the attack did not reach her.

Erza slowly opened her eyes just see a pink haired boy standing there with his right chest pierced by dragon's claw.

Tears begin to fall from Erza's eyes. Everybody there just stared in shock. They didn't expect the fire dragon slayer to take that attack head on with his battered body.

Natsu then slowly turned his head to see Erza face. "Tchee, what's with that face of yours? You look totally weird just like Lucy when we barged into her apartment, hahahaha..Ugh..uhuk". Natsu laugh softly and began to vomit blood. "Natsu, your chest. They're bleeding" Erza said, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about. You're also bleeding, everybody here is bleeding too" Natsu said sarcastically. "But..." Erza want to say something but Natsu give her signal to stop talking.

"Put that aside, do you intend to broke your promise Erza? Natsu ask weakly. "Promise?" Erza ask back. "You promise me in the tower of heaven that you won't sacrifice your self and you said that you won't die for our friend instead you will live for them". So why did you trying to sacrifice yourself again?" Natsu ask. "I…" Erza trying to say something but she can't say anything. "Well, it doesn't matter because in the end that is not happening" Natsu said weakly as he slowly close his eyes.

The dragon that pierced Natsu pull his claw from Natsu's body as Natsu fell to the ground motionless. When it happen all the dragon began to roaring in the sky. "Natsu" all fairy tail members cried. Erza began to shake his boddy begging him to come back but to no avail. Enraged, Erza began to attack the dragon. Not only Erza, all member of fairy tail also become enraged.

Inside Natsu's mind:

"Cih, is this it? Is this the end? This as far as I can go? " Natsu currently sit on the endless space of white. He is angry with himself because of how weak he is.

"hmmph. I didn't rise you to become such a man that give up easily" a voice can be heard from Natsu's back. When Natsu turn around he sees Igneel standing there, but his not alone. He's with many dragon stands next to him.

"What do you mean? I'm already dead, I can't do anything". Natsu said sadly.

"We're here to give you a chance" the entire dragon said in unison.

"A Chance?" Natsu ask…

"Yes, a chance to save all of your friends, and the one that you love" another voice is heard. Natsu turn to his side and see a dragon covered in gold-like scales flying in the air while flapping his six wings in his back.

"Finally we met The Destined One I'm the dragon god emperor and they're the entire dragon master." That dragon said. "Destined One? What are you talking about? I don't understand" Natsu ask. "Yes, you're the dragon slayer the destined to inherit all of my power".

"All of your power? Isn't it a little too late? I ALREADY dead, damn it" Natsu retorted. "no, it's not too late. We'll give you some of our power so you can save your friend this time and drove all of the dragon army away but not for a long time. That's why you have to come to us and train yourself so you can end this war." Igneel said.

"Father, you said not for a long time but how long exactly is that?" Natsu ask Igneel. "Approximately seven years". In that seven years you have to visit all of the ancient ruin of dragon so each of the dragon master and the dragon god emperor can unlock your true power. Now go, we're counting on you my boy". Igneel said as he and all the other dragon master start to fade away. "Ok father, I won't disappoint you".

Back in reality:

Natsu opened his eyes just see all of his friends are down on the ground. He gritted his teeth and began to chant an incantation. "I'm the one who about to awake am the dragon god emperor that walks in the infinite justice and dream. Care deeply for my friend and show no mercy to enemies. And those who oppose me shall end with eternal agony".

After he finished the incantation, Natsu's body began too glow in gold light and magic circle that similar to Wendy's appeared on the ground. It is so big that it covered the city. That magic circle began to glow in blue light and all the mages that wounded began to heal. Everybody began to recover and they wondered who on earth that capable doing this.

Natsu then clapped his hand and countless magic circles appeared bellow each of the dragon army. When the magic circle began glow, all the dragon begin to roar in pain. After that a giant hole appeared on the sky and all the dragon flee to that hole.

Seeing that all the dragon army has flee, Natsu look around and realized that the city and the surrounding are in the worst state. All building are destroyed, the land full of craters, people's house are ruined. Natsu then put one of his hands in the air and began chanting something in ancient language. As he finished his chant, magic circle similar to Ultear's appeared in the sky and all of the building, house and king's castle began to return to its normal condition.

When he is done with that, Natsu started to walk to the nearest building and leaned himself on the wall. He started to pant and breathing heavily. "Looks like I end up used too much energy..hahh..hahh.. But it's worth it" he said softly and then smile weakly.

Mages from fairy tail, lamia scale and blue Pegasus gathered in one place while the other guild like sabertooth and mermaid heel gathering their own member. "I wonder who on earth that doing all of this?" Lyon wondering. "Indeed, it took monstrous amount of magical power to do all of this" Jura said. Erza then felt a familiar presence. Warm. "There's No doubt, its Natsu's presence" Erza thought. "Everyone, follow me" Erza said as she run. Everybody do as she said and follow her. When they stop, they found Natsu leaned against the wall. Erza then hugged Natsu and began to cry. "You idiot, stop making people worried damn it" Erza continue to cry.

Erza then ask Wendy to heal Natsu because he looks like in pain but Natsu refuse. "It's enough. I'm already at my limit. I used too much magical power to do all of that and my body can't hold it any longer". Hearing that, Lucy, Wendy, Mira, and Lissana are also begun to cry. "No, don't say that" Erza shouted. "Don't worry, maybe we will meet again next time, thanks for all this time" Natsu said as his body began to burn to ashes. "No, nooooooo. NATSU!" Erza shouted. Other girls just cry. Gray turns his back and walk away while muttering: "Fucking Idiot! Why you have to go?". Gajeel also walk away and punch the nearest buildind to express his sadness. Not only fairy tail, mage from blue Pegasus and lamia scale also mourned when they loss one of their important friend.

To be continued

A/N: Thanks for monster234324. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Please read and review


End file.
